So you're Italian?
by MmLove
Summary: Elena's parents always told her that if she wanted to be the best she has to learn from the best. She arrives to NCIS where she meets her idol, Abby Sciuto and Tony, a guy that wants to catch her attention.
1. NCIS: First day

I was standing on the hallway and I could hear the entire conversation Special Agent Jethro Gibbs was having with Abby Sciuto. I really wanted to be trained by her, she was like my idol. I heard throughout the whole office that she was the best one in forensic in the entire building and like my parents always told me if you want to be the best you have to learn from the best.

"but Gibbs, you promised I could work alone from now on and I don't need an assistant." Abby said.

"She's not going to be your assistant, she just a trainee." said Special Agent Jethro Gibbs handing her a slushy.

"FINE! but it doesn't mean I'm going to like him." She said with a very serious face and started drinking her slushy.

" It's a she." said Agent Gibbs. "Come on in sweetie." He said looking at me. I entered the lab, it was huge and most of the machine seemed complicated and I just wanted to learn from Abby, she was the best. No the whole team was the best.

Abby extended her hand to greet me like a five year old. I smiled. "Hi Abby, I'm Elena Russo"

She looked at me, walked around me. I felt like she was going to judge me now by appearance. I usually don't dress like this, actually I never dress like this. "Tony is going to love her." She said to Gibbs he was out the door and he responded. "I know."

She looked at me again and it was kind of freaking me out. She was wearing a black skirt and shirt, she was very pale and her hair was dark black with two braids. She also had bright red lipstick. I wanted to ask her where she got the lipstick it was pretty awesome color, actually I was feeling a little bit over dressed. I was wearing a purple button down shirt a black skirt and high heels. My brown hair was loose and my green eyes had a little bit of eye liner. She finally spoke.

"Do you hate scremo music?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Good," She thought of another question but she didn't find any. She sat down and started working. I wanted to ask what she was doing.

About an hour has passed and I had a sketch of Abby, it was pretty cool. My parents never really liked my hobby they actually thought it was a waste of time. Actually Abby's music was pretty distracting, but I didn't mind... with the music I had to listen back at my apartment. Its better if I don't think about it, he's not here.

A tall man with light brown hair walked in, "Abs, Gibbs is going nuts. We have no lead on the case about the guy that got his groin cut off, did you find anything that could help us?" His hazel eyes turned to me.

"Sorry Tony, I am completely stuck. I just can't find anything." She continued clicking the buttons of the computer and Tony turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," He had a very charming smile. "I know I haven't seen that beautiful face before, I would have." Special Agent Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"Stop flirting with Miss Russo, we need to find who killed our Marine." Two other figures entered the door and Abby put the pictures taken in the crime scene on the big screen on the other side of the room. Gibbs was asking them all what could we have missed and I unconsciously doodle the male figure I did not know. He noticed my doodle and smiled.

"That's me?" He asked taking a better look of it.

"seemslike it, I didn't realize that I was doodling, sorry." I said really shy.

"I'm Timothy McGee, by the way." He said smiling "and I like it."

Abby looked at Gibbs. "and the wife didn't do it?" I noticed something on the picture that they probably didn't notice so I decided to lift my hand until one of them called on me. They all looked at me and it made me nervous. Gibbs stare was the worst, "and you want to say?" he said.

"Well, um." I said walking over to the screen and I looked at Abby. "can you zoom the picture right here," I said pointing to where the male's cell phone is. "If you look at it you can see a very small amount of blood as if the killer maybe grabbed something." Gibbs looked at me.

"what are you think, Miss Russo" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, maybe he had a mistress and he was breaking up with her and taking her cell phone, he maybe is paying for it and she killed him." Abby was a little bit mad.

"why would he be taking her cell phone?" Abby said trying to make my idea sounds stupid.

"Maybe he was paying for her cell phone." I said looking at the group.

"That makes sense and maybe that is why we didn't look at it." McGee said walking over to Abby's computer, he started typing something and he looked at Gibb with a smile. "He is paying the cell phone company for four different numbers, His, his wife, son's number."

"and the fourth one?" Gibbs said.

"I'll track it down now." McGee said tracking it. "Whoever owns is, right now is at this dinner." He said putting the address on the screen.

"Ziva. You are with me." Gibbs said walking out the doors. "Good thinking Russo." He said smiling at me.

"She's smart," McGee said. "and pretty." He said smiling, Abby hit him. "You too Abbs and please don't hit me."

"Nice thinking trainee." She said to me and she started showing me around the Lab. Tony and McGee where talking to themselves and then left us.

_

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D_

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All characters belong to CBS, expect Elena... she belongs to me.**


	2. NCIS: The man of my dreams

I've had the best day ever, I thought as I entered my apartment building. I really didn't want to enter my apartment. If Mark, my soon to be marine ex-boyfriend, has arrived it means another fake orgasm and just the mention of breaking things off will create another fight. I hoped he wasn't there as I opened the door.

"Babe, guess who's home?" Oh fuck, I thought. I really wasn't in the mood, he pulled me into a wet kiss and in a matter of second he was undressing me and pushing me against the bed. I tried to push him off, I kicked him in the groin and that would give me enough time to reach the elevator. I grabbed my bag and when I opened the door I felt Mark's hand grab me and push me against the sofa. "Where the fuck do you think you are going?"

"Away from you!" I said trying to push him away again.

"No you not." Then I felt his big sweaty hand smack my right cheek and the cold blood run down my face.

"DONE?" I asked the monster that was standing on top of me. He glared at me and kicked me in the gut and walked away. "Ass hole" I murmured and walked to the mirror, this cut was going to need stitches and I don't know how I am going to explain it tomorrow to anyone that asks at NCIS.

I grabbed my bad and keys and walked out of the apartment and hurried my way off the building and into the familiar road to the hospital. The bleeding was horrible, I entered the emergency room and was greeted by the familiar smiles of the nurses, especially Maria's.

"He's back?" She asked and I arrived at the nurses station.

"Pretty much." she grabbed my face ans started looking at my face. "Do I need stitches?" I really didn't want to explain it to everyone back home how I got the weird scar of my face.

"I'll call a doctor just in case." she said smiling, she started working with the cut and asked the same question she always did. "When are you going to leave him?"

"Now that I got the job at NCIS, I'm going to find a new place." I said smiling.

"Great, I don't want to see your pretty face around here anymore... got it?" she said and the doctor arrived.

"Got it." I smiled and I went through the same protocol I always did.

The Doctor finished the stitches and put a band aid on it. "You can't take direct sun, so try and stay indoors. Come back in two weeks to check it out." He made a signal and Maria left. "What happened to you?" He asked, his blue eyes staring into mine.

"I fell." I lied, I just knew that if I said my boyfriend hit me they would call the police I would fill the form I always did and when the police man walked out the door he would through it away. His blue eyes where still locked with mine.

"you sure?" I nodded. "You may leave." he said and I walked out the door, it was 1:00 am and I needed to find a place to stay. I can't go back to my place or he would kill me, I really didn't want to sleep in my car. I looked at the nurses station and Maria seemed to know what I was thinking.

"need a place to stay?" I smiled.

"if you are offering, you are a life savor."

"I leave in half an hour, can you wait?" I nodded and sat on one of the chairs. I pulled out my blackberry curve and started checking my facebook and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All characters belong to CBS, expect Elena... she belongs to me.**


	3. NCIS: I'm LATE

I tossed and turn on the couch and finally decided to wake up, I looked at the clock and it was 10:00 am. oh okay. WAIT WHAT? I sat up abruptly and Maria was shocked. "oh GOD! I'm late," I said putting on my black pants and a pink button down shirt.

"You are finally awake." She said poring me a cup of coffee, "Your cell phone has been ringing all morning." she said and grabbed coffee for herself. "I have to go." She said opening the door for me.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I said and smiled. "You are a life savor." I rushed to NCIS and I knew that I was late. I opened the door to Abby's office to find her staring at me.

"You are late traniee." She said in a mean voice.

"I know, sorry." I said and she looked at my face.

"What happened to your face?" She said pointing to the band aid that was on my face.

"It's nothing." I said trying to stay calm.

"You are lucky that today has been a slow day." She said walking over to her computer and put her headset on. "i'm back McGee, ready to get your ass kicked." She said giggling into the headset. I sat on a table and continued the drawing I made yesterday. They where good and I continued working until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." Agent DiNozzo said.

"Hey" I said with a smiled.

"Elene Russo, right?" He said with a dazzling smile.

"Yup, Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" I said.

"Call me Tony," He sat down beside me. "What happened to your pretty little face?" He said holding my face in his big hands.

"Nothing, I fell." I said looking away.

"No you didn't," He said holding my face again, "Something happened." I started wondering how he knew. Nobody knows about my rocky relationship with my boyfriend. "Whoever did that to you, if you see them again call me." He said handing me a card.

"Will do." I said not wanting to smile. "Tell me something about yourself." I said trying to keep the conversation going. Tony seemed like a pretty decent guy and his hazel eyes kept me distracted.

"Well, I've been an agent for a long time and that's pretty much it." He said. "well, I'm Italian..."

"really?" I said interrupting him. "me too." he smiled.

"well, if you want to know something about me or do you want to talk about yourself."

"Yeah I want to know something about you." I said with a half smile. We where sitting there staring into each others eyes and Agent Gibbs rushed in and slapped Tony in the back of the head.

"Stop flirting with Russo and come with me, a marine has gone nuts in the Hospital looking for his girlfriend." I really didn't think much of what Gibbs said and they both left. About an hour passed and I heard a familiar voice screaming something. I walked to the hallway and saw two cops holding Mark down. He started screaming my name, I was shocked I was just standing there. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs passed in front of me, I couldn't move.

"You know him?" Gibbs asked me and I just nodded. "Come with me." He said taking me near the interrogation room. He entered and I could hear Mark screaming 'I WANT TO SEE MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND.' I really couldn't hear what Gibbs was saying and then Mark was right in front of me.

"Baby how are you?" he hugged me. "What happened to your face?" What the hell was wrong with him, he did this... it was him. I wanted to tell to fuck off. "I'll see you tonight."

He left, Tony looked at me. "You could have told me you have a boyfriend." He was about to leave and I grabbed his hand but not as hard as Mark did last night.

"What the truth?" he wanted to walk away, but I was strong. "I'll tell you the truth,"

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All characters belong to CBS, expect Elena... she belongs to me.**


	4. NCIS: There it is

"Okay the first thing is..." I took a deep breath. This is the first time I tell anyone what's going on with Mark. "I've been trying to break up with him for over a year now..."

"Then why haven't you broken up with him? Is the sex that good?" he asked.

"Look at my face." I said pointing to it.

"I am" he seemed annoyed.

"Okay, you asked who did this." I said taking off the band aid and showed him the stitches. "this was him, last night." I took a deep breath. "I said I was going to leave, 'cause I wasn't in the mood to have sex with him. Its just horrible. He was pissed and pushed me into the couch and just slapped me." his eyes showed how sorry he felt.

"So are you going back there tonight?" He asked very concerned.

"Don't think so." I said with a smile. "Last night I stayed with one of the nurses, I don't know what I'll do tonight." I started walking back to Abby's Lad and then turned back to Tony. "If you mention this to anyone. I'll kill you."

"Don't seat," He said with a sexy smile. "stay at my place tonight." I smiled.

"Fine, don't get your hopes up." I said and got back to Abby's office. I really don't want to be a burden for Tony, he is a cool guy but I want a place of my own. When I entered Abby's office I forgot I took off the band aid and Abby saw my stitches.

"Sit" she said and I sat. She looked for the first aid kit. She put a new band aid in it. "That's your boyfriend?" she asked in the middle of the weird silence.

"yeah." I said, its my second day here and everyone met the guy I want to get rid of.

"I've had crappy boyfriends too, but Gibbs helped scare some of them away."she smiled. I thought maybe she wants me to tell Gibbs or something. I looked at Abby.

"I wanted to aske you if I could get the rest of the day off. I want to find a new, better apartment."She smiled.

"Sure, go tell Gibbs and come back tomorrow. I need you here at 8:30, 8:30 not 11:00. Got it missy."

"Aye Aye Captin."I said giving her a hug I really didn't think that through and walked out the door.

'A new apartment' I said to myself and smiled. The faster I find one the faster I can get rid of Mark. I got elevator and reached my destination. I smiled at Tony and stood in front of Gibbs desk. "May I ask you something, sir?" I said nervous.

"you may, if you don't call me sir."

"Okay Agent Gibbs."I said smiling.

"Gibbs," he said his blue eyes locked on mine.

"Gibbs," I smiled "may I take the rest of the day off to find a new apartment."I took a deep breath and Gibbs smiled and looked away.

"Tony, go with her. Just in case."He said and continued with his work.

"I don't need a bodyguard." I said. I am 24 and I can do things on my own. I can look pretty fragile but I can stand up for myself.

"Look at you face, I don't want to hear that you are in the hospital because you fell." he looked at my eyes again. "got it."

"Got it." I said giving up and walking to the elevator.

"ready." Tony said behind me.

"Yeah," I said looking at the wall.

"Fist let's stop at my place to leave my car." I just nodded. "and you can drop off your stuff. You are staying at my place."

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up. I'm not sleeping with you."I said and we both started laughing.

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All characters belong to CBS, expect Elena... she belongs to me.**


	5. NCIS: Moving out

Tony's place was just... PERFECT, its the kind of place I wanted. I put y bag on the floor and started looking at the place. I walked back to the living room, if I keep looking at it I might move in with him. "Done?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Tony said and we left. We arrived at the lobby and he looked at the front desk. "What a second."

"Come on TONY!" I screamed at him, I looked at the ceiling, this was a very beautiful building. I would love to live here, not that far away from NCIS but far enough from Mark. I looked at Tony he was talking to the consierge and they both turned to me and Tony pointed. what was he telling him. They shook hands and he jogged back to me and fixed his tie.

"I found you a place." He said and dangled a pair of keys in front of my face. "You can move in next week." he smiled.

"What? I haven't even seen it." I said this was too good to be true.

"It's the apartment next to mine." He said smiling.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I grabbed the keys and both started to laugh. I looked at the clock. I was a bit hungry. "let's celebrate, ice cream?" He nodded. "I've been in the mood for a good movie."

"Movie night, roomie?" I smiled.

"Can we stop at my place?" I looked at the floor. "If Mark is there then I won't take anything. CAn you help me move my cloth to your place?" I looked at him. "wait, can I move my stuff to your place?"

"You can move anything to my place." He said with a weird smile.

"That sounded dirty."

"That was my intention."He opened the door for me and I drove al the way to my place. I don't know how but this part of town always looks darker. I arrived to my apartment building and Tony's face said it all, he didn't like it. I accept the fact that this place is a complete dump. "if Mark is in the apartment you can't enter and I won't be able to take anything. I was thinking you stay here and if Mark is not up there then I'll call you and you can help me pack faster." I said "You okay with that?"

"I like the sneaking part, makes it dirtier and funner." He smiled. "I'll stay here go." I entered the building and walked to my apartment. I stood there for two seconds took a deep breath and opened the door.

The place was silent, just the way I liked it. I walked in and checked all the rooms, I grabbed my phone and called Tony. "You can come up, its room 305."

"Coming right up." I heard the voice say in the reciever. I really thought Tony was going to freak out when I told him about Mark maybe its just the Italian last name comes with this whole stereo type. Actually my father is like that, very protective of his little girl. I was giggling to myself and Tony arrived.

I pulled out some of my suit cases and we tried packing as fast as we could. It took us two hours, but Tony wanted me to take everything, that reminded me of my father. His excuse was that he doesn't want me to be near Mark at all. We walked to my car and put everything in the trunk and closed it.

"Babe, your home!" The male voice said and pulled me into a kiss.

"Hey Mark, I umm." I looked at Tony, he was very serious. A face I never thought I would ever seen on him. I actually found it hot.

"Miss Russo, we should head back to the office." He opened the door. "This case is very serious, so no time for socializing." he entered the car.

"Sorry." I said to Mark and got into the car without looking back. "Thanks DiNozzo." I said smiling. His face was still very serious, he turned the courner and stopped at a video store.

"wait here." He said entering the store and grabbing some movie, it was going to be a very interesting week at Tony's place.

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All characters belong to CBS, expect Elena... she belongs to me.**


	6. A Very Special Chapter

_A very special chapter for all of you, I just wanted to do this one in Tony's point of view and I would love to hear what you guys think._

* * *

She was sitting on the couch with sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hurry up DiNozzo." she said turning to me, her green eyes seemed a lot more relaxed. "I wanna see Avatar." I was standing in front of the stove cooking some spaghetti, we bother thought it was the easiest thing to make.

"Such and impatient girl." I smiled to her. "Keep bothering me and I am going to kick you out." I said with a serious face.

"You can't, you invited me and now you are going to kick me out. Such bad manners." She started laughing.

"Well mannered impatient pretty little girl." I said and she grinned. I served the food on two bowls and served two cups with drinks. "Here" I said handing her the bowl and clicked play. The room was dark but i could see her face, she can act pretty young but she was very attractive. She must be like 25 or 26. My co-workers make jokes that I would go out with anything that moves and I laugh with them. Women are attractive and what if I like seeing them all, but Elena was different. She was really enjoying her food and the movie. She finished her bowl and I took our plates to the kitcher.

She looked a lot more relaxed now, and that made me feel good. I don't want her near that ass hole. My phone started vibrating and I walked to my room and answered it.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She is great. We got her cloth and now they are all here at my place." I said remembering my new mission.

"Did you find her a new apartment?" Gibbs voice sounded a little bit more relieved.

"Yes, I got her the one next to mine, If this Mark guy ever comes back. I'll know."

"Good job, DiNozzo, see you tomorrow." he said and hung up. I walked to the door frame and Elena's eyes where glued to the movie. She looked so innocent and fragile. Gibbs was really protective of the women on his team, or so I've noticed through the years. He knew Mark abused her, well his gut told him that. I really didn't tell him anything. Either way he told us to protect her and that is our mission. Abby probably knows too. Those two are very observant. i sat beside Elena and after an hour she fell asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful, her hair was a mess I was trying not to laugh. I carried her to my bed. I put her down and something was grabbing a hold of my shirt.

"No." I heard Elena said say in a very low voice. "Don't go." she looked scared.

"Elena, everything will be okay. I'll be in the next room." I said trying to stand up again and she wouldn't let go.

"Tony, save me." Those words scared me, was she having a nightmare and I was in it? "He's here, Tony." she said and I decided to stay. I laid beside her for a while. When the nightmare is over i'll go back to the couch.

"I'm here Elena." I whispered in her ear and she put her arms around me. It didn't feel like she was coming on to me, actually it felt like she was scared and needed someone to protect her. She actually had her arms pretty tight around me. She wasn't going to let go, it seems she is not as fragile as we thought. I need to find something to think about or not I'll fall asleep. I remembered what I told the building manager today.

I looked at him in the eyes. "Tony, what can I do for you?

"I need the apartment next to mine." I said pulling out my badge, "NCIS business." he looked a little bit worried, I laughed. "It's nothing like that, we need to protect an agent." He took a deep breath and we both looked at Elena. She was standing there looking at us.

"I'll try and get it for you." he checked the computer and made a face.

"We really need it." I said, I need to do this for Gibbs.

"I can give it to you in a week, is that good enough for you?"

"Yes thank you." I smiled and we shook hands and walked back to Elena.

I returned from my thought and Elena's arms where still tight around me, I tried standing up again and I ended up in the bed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All characters belong to CBS, expect Elena... she belongs to me.**


	7. NCIS: The morning after

_Got no reviews from the very special chapter... so i don't know if you guys liked it or not and if i should make one again but later on._

* * *

The sun started to really bother me, plus the alarm has been beeping the last five minutes and it was really annoying. I opened my eyes and there was a male figure beside me. I was shocked, who the hell was he and what happened last night. I noticed it was Tony, what the hell happened last night? I sat up straight and started hitting him with the pillow.

"Five more minutes." He started mumbling.

"Wake up NOW! and explain to me what the hell are you doing is the bed instead of the sofa." He looked at me, then at the room.

"Well, somebody here talks in her sleep and wanted me to stay with her." I talk in my sleep?, I thought and sat in the bed again pulling the pillow closer to my body.

"I talk in my sleep?" I said looking at him. Tony looked very tired and we had to get ready for work.

"Yes you do." he messed up his hair and stood up. "Want to use the bathroom first or can I?"

"You go first."I told him and he grabbed some cloth and walked to the bathroom. I was sitting there in Tony's bed, that was something I didn't know. I talk in my sleep, what did I say? It can't be anything embarrassing, cause well or was it. I know, I'll ask him. Tony stepped out if the bathroom with his white button down shirt open and his black pants. God, he had I nice body... it was pretty much distracting.

"Want anything to eat?" He asked buttoning his shirt.

"Not really, I would like some coffee."I stood up and started grabbing some cloth, I reached the door and turned to him. He was tieing his tie and he smiled.

"You didn't say anything embarrassing, now hurry up." Tony was a very charming man, his charm is just... wait Elena NO! Don't fall for him or even think about it. Concentrait, you know that you loose track of everything when you fall in love. You actually ruin everything and become stupid.

I stepped into the shower and I just needed all these thoughts to leave and never come back. Tony will always be a co-worker, a co-worker that is very fine. I finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom, Tony was waiting for me in the living room and smiled. "ready?" I nodded and he was very cute eyes. I grabbed my purse and walked to his car with him. Tony has really good taste in cars, nice vintage manly cars. He drove to the nearest Starbucks and the line was huge.

"DiNozzo." The cashier said smiling at him, "The usual,"

"You know me so well, oh and her coffee too." He gave her a very charming smile. "Thank you Beautiful." She gave me the worst look ever, if looks could kill... i would be dead. I ordered my coffee and I hope they make it right cause she probably put it wrong just to bother me.

"So, you flirt with her so you wouldn't have to do the line?" I said smiling at him.

"Pretty much." he said laughing. "Plus she is not my type." He smiled.

"Oh, blonde is not your type?"

"Well, all women are my types." he smiled.

"Then what do you mean she is not your type."

"She is not." They called Tony's name and we grabbed our coffees and arrived at the office five minutes later.

I walked to Abby's lab and was greeted by her smile. I was still drinking my coffee and she said. "Oh goodie you arrived just in time." She looked at my face and I didn't understand why. "You forgot to change the band aid, sit." I totally forgot about it, she changed the band aid and Gibbs entered through the door.

"Good Morning Abbs." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "you too miss Russo." He handed Abby a slushy and he was serious. "Today is a busy day Abbs, have fun." and he left. I really didn't understand their relationship, they care for each other a lot. "Miss Russo come with me." I walked with him to the Elevator and he touched the morgue button and i was like... oh god no.

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All characters belong to CBS, expect Elena... she belongs to me.**


	8. NCIS: Oh GOD NO!

_I got inspired so here it is... the next part._

* * *

The elevator doors closed. I was standing there next to Gibbs and he silence in the elevator was unbearable, Gibbs finally turned to me. "You just have to take the guys cloth to Abby and the rest will be delivered there later." I looked into his eyes and noticed that behind this mans smile is a broken man. He misses someone or he lost someone that meant a lot to him. His blue eyes where locked on mine.I wanted to find out what it was, but it is probably something very personal and none of my business. "Here we are." The elevator binged and the doors opened. The sight was horrible and the smell was even worse, it was just gross. The marines had been shot in the head and it seemed he was dragged or something. I'm not that good with crime scenes I'm better inside a laboratory.

"Hey, you must be Miss Russo." Said the man that was checking the body. He must be older than Agent Gibbs. "I'm Dr. Mallard, you can call me Ducky." He handed me a bag and a pen. "signing it and go give it to Abby." Ducky reminded me of my grandfather. He seems pretty cool, I signed it and now that I was closer to the body I saw a familiar face on the table and without realizing it I screamed.

"What's wrong Russo?" Gibbs said holding me. "Do you know him?" I just nodded and covered my mouth with my hand. It can't be, he can't be dead.

"Adam." I whispered. I saw Adams curly hair and his light blue eyes laying there, dead. His body was cold and dead, those blue eyes that made me feel safe that would protect me from Marks wrath that would tell me I was stupid for being with a guy like that. Those eyes that made me cheat on Mark and then he left, he had a duty for this country he said. He also said that in a way he was keeping me safe.

"Adam?" I heard Gibbs and Ducky said. I was trembling... it can't be.

"Yeah, Adam. He's my best friend, well was." I said looking at the body. "He left 3 months ago with Mark and I haven't seen his since. What happened to him?" I said looking at Ducky. There was this need inside of me, I wanted to know who killed him and why. It wasn't fair, Adam was a good man. He never did anything wrong.

"We still don't know and the faster you take that to Abby, the faster we'll know." He said smiling.

"Right, I'll go take this to Abby." I said walking to the door, I looked back one last time and saw his naked body. I turned to Ducky. "If you find a tattoo in shape of a heart that says my name, could you please tell me." I smiled and Ducky looked at me.

"There is, why?" Ducky said and I just smiled.

"I thought he was lying. Thanks anyway." I walked back the elevator remembering the night before he left and broke down crying. He told me he did it and I didn't believe he would do something that stupid and then I started laughing for no reason. I arrived at Abby's office and handed her the bag. I was still laughing, "He has my name tattooed in his butt... he was that stupid." I kept laughing and Abby was staring at me.

"Who has your name tattooed on their butt?" She said with a curious face.

"Oh, my best friend, ex-best friend. He's the dead marine." I kept laughing, "Don't we have to analyse that." I said pointing to the bag that she was holding in her hand. She gave me a warm smile.

"Yes we do. Here you go." She said giving me the cloth. I started working with her, I found a couple of hairs in Adam's shirt, I also found blood. I actually noticed little details Abby didn't really notice. Adams shirt had been ripped so it seemed there was a struggle. "You have a good eye." Abby said sounding pretty proud. After like an hour McGee entered through the door.

"Hey Abbs." he said kissing her on the cheek. "Gibbs wants us to track the Marine's cell phone... First we have to find the number." McGee started typing things on Abby's compute while I was looking through the crime scene box.

"I have the marine's number." They both turned to me, I was a little bit shocked.

"How do you have his number?" McGee said turning to me.

"Well, he was my best friend. It's right here in my cell phone." I said pulling it out from my bag and showing them Adam's number.

"Call him." McGee said. "Put it on speaker." I nodded and dialed the number, no answer.

"The Killer must have it." McGee said grabbing my cell phone and typing on the computer. After that I was actually pretty busy and it was pretty fun. Checking the blood samples, looking for prints and looking for clues on who killed poor little Adam. All these memories kept popping in my head, Adam and I holding hands... Adams warm lips with mine. I touch my lips and a tear goes down my cheek. I am staring at the wall and I can't believe Adam is gone.

"Okay the killer must be here." McGee said leaving the office in a hurry, I looked at the screen and saw the familiar address and I ran after him. The elevator doors where closing, I had to reach them before they closed and I was in. I looked at McGee and he was in complete shock. "Are you crazy?" He screamed at me.

"Yes I am." we arrived on the main floor and he walked over to Gibbs. His face was still scared of the move I just made. I was focused and walked over to Tony, he was in complete shock when I arrived.

"Why aren't you in Abby's lab?" he said greeting me. McGee was telling Gibbs the address.

"Ziva, McGee come with me." Gibbs said grabbing his gun and walking to the elevator. "Tony, take Russo back to the lab. I'll meet you in the interrogation room when I get back" I looked at Tony, I was panicking.

"Tony, They are going to Mark's place." I said to him, his hazel eyes knew what I was trying to tell him and he ran trying to catch up with Gibbs. Can this day get any worse? I said taking a deep breath and sitting in Tony's chair. Adam is dead, Gibbs was now going to Marks place... how can it get any worse? That they think I killed Adam. I was at Tony's... and then a thought clicked in my mind. Did Mark kill Adam?

"Oh God no!" I said and started to cry, I've never been this emotional in my entire life.

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All characters belong to CBS, expect Elena... she belongs to me.**


	9. NCIS: Here we go again

"You really know how to find trouble." Tony said giving me a cup of coffee, he made me laugh. I was sitting in the conference room, on Gibbs orders, he wanted to talk to me.

"what do you think Gibbs wants to talk to me about?" I said looking at Tony, in a weird way it made me feel safe.

"Don't know really?" Then Gibbs appeared and Tony was next to me and smiled. "It's going to be okay, he knows you stayed at my place." Gibbs stat in front of me and opened the folder that was in his hands, there is was Mark's face with this marine uniform.

"Where is he?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said looking at him, then he turned to Tony.

"Do you know?" His blue eyes looked from me to him and Tony shocked his head. "Well we don't know what happened to your friend." He said looking at me. "We need to find, Mark." and his stare told me what I had to do... and I really didn't want to do it. I tried to smile and looked at Tony. He was smiling and even though I knew I had to call Mark, Tony's smile told me not to worry.

"My cell phone is downstairs." I said looking at the floor.

"Good, give it to McGee so they can track him down." and he walked to the door. This took me completely by surprise.

"I don't have to call him?" I said to Gibbs before he left, Gibbs just smiled and looked at Tony.

"DiNozzo, you know what you have to do." and he left. I looked at Tony and this was very intriguing.

"What do you have to do?" I said smiling and he stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we have to go give McGee you cell phone." He was avoiding my question. We walked out of the room and passed everyone. I was still holding Tony's hand and we passed Tony's desk and Gibbs told McGee to accompany us and I was to give him my phone. Standing in the elevator was horrible, Tony had a giggling fit and he couldn't stop giggling. McGee was completely oblivious to this and I had so many questions for Tony and he wasn't going to answer them with McGee here.

We arrived at Abby's Office and I gave McGee my phone, he then proceeded to track Mark down. It didn't take long for them to track him down, Tony left and I was stuck with Abby and McGee. They where laughing about something, and then I started thinking they really seem like they are dating or dated at least some time. He is really into her. McGee seemed different when he talks to Abby. I smiled and then McGee received a call. The doodles in my piece of paper where about McGee and Abby, and it was really cute. He looked at me.

"Yeah, she is right here." McGee said to the person on the phone. "I'll take her right now." He said and looked at me. "Gibbs wants you upstairs while we interrogate Mark." He said walking to the elevator. He acted a little bit cold towards me.

"What did I do to you?" I said looking at him, his blue eyes where looking away from me.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" he said.

"Well, you seem a bit cold toward me. If you didn't know I am a very observant person and I can tell when people are just being nice 'cause they have to." I said and McGee looked at me.

"If I've seemed cold I am very sorry." He smiled and I smiled back. He opened the door for me and the entire team was there. Mark was sitting in the table and I could tell he was drunk. It wasn't even noon and he was drunk. Gibbs and Ziva entered the interrogation room and I was watching how they asked him where he was last night and why did he have Adam's phone. I don't know why I was here and there it was... that question.

"What is your relationship with Miss Russo?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh no," Tony stood behind me and I just wanted to leave.

"Stay," He whispered in my ear.

"She's my girlfriend, where is she?" Mark said.

"From what I heard its over." Gibbs said and I turned to Tony. He shook his head.

"No its not, we'll get back together its meant to be." Mark said very sure of himself.

"None of her stuff where at your place, I know what happened last night." Gibbs said raising his voice. "You don't know where you ex-girlfriend is you call up your buddy and he comes over. You get into a fight because he doesn't know where she is and you shoot him."

"I didn't shoot him." Mark screamed. "He left his cellphone at my place and left. I don't know what happened." He screamed. "I want a lawyer." and then Gibbs left the room and then he was beside me.

"He didn't do it." He said looking at Tony, and they started talking and I was looking at Mark and wishing that he did it so that I never have to see him again. Can my life get any worse?

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All characters belong to CBS, expect Elena... she belongs to me.**


End file.
